1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tailgate assembly and more particularly to a relatively strong and sturdy tailgate assembly which may be selectively and movably attached to a truck or other type of motor vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A tailgate assembly is usually and selectively attached to a truck or other type of motor vehicle having a storage bed or compartment. Particularly, the tailgate assembly is movable from a first closed position which allows materials or other items to be secured within the formed storage bed or compartment (i.e., the “closed” tailgate causes the formed storage bed or compartment to be selectively “closed”), to a second open position in which access is easily allowed to the storage bed or compartment (i.e., the “open” tailgate allows the formed storage bed or compartment to be selectively “opened”). While a conventional tailgate assembly does allow a formed storage bed or compartment to be selectively closed or opened, it does have some drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, a conventional tailgate assembly is typically susceptible to structural damage as it is impacted by items contained within the storage bed or as it is impacted by items or objects which reside outside of the formed storage bed, such as those items or objects which reside within the ambient environment through which the motor vehicle passes. Such damage is unaesthetically pleasing, undesirably requires costly repairs to be made to the vehicle by the owner of the vehicle, and, depending upon the severity of the impact, may also cause damage to occur to the items and materials which are contained in the formed storage bed or container e.g. the tailgate may be impacted in a manner which causes it to deformably contact some of the items which are stored in the formed compartment).
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in a new and novel fashion.